girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Meets World Special Holiday Season
Girl Meets World Special Holiday Season 'is a special which spawned three new specials of [[Girl Meets World|''Girl Meets World]]. ''It commenced on Disney Channel on August 5, 2015, with the episode, ''Girl Meets New Life and concluded on New Years Eve 2015, with the final episode of the specials, Girl Meets Danger Zone. This special season had a crossover with Liv & Maddie and KC Undercover, entitled Girl Meets Liv & Maddie Undercover, which received a total of 61,000,00 veiwers. Overall, the season did well on Disney. Synopsis Girl Meets World Special Holiday Season has three special episodes, which shows Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Auggie handling every-day, life-to-life problems, while facing the real world, but do it as a family. This top-notch special includes a crossover between ''Liv & Maddie ''and ''KC Undercover! Watch and feel free to Take On World!'' Plot To be added... Episodes * 1. Girl Meets New Life (05/08/2015) * 2. Girl Meets Liv & Maddie Undercover (31/10/2015) * 3. Girl Meets Danger Zone (31/12/2015) Cast 'Main ' * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews '''Recurring * Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux Guest Stars ''' * Shelby Wulfert as Liv & Maddie 1 * Anthony Alabi as Assassin * Kelli Burglund as Jessica Morris '''Special Guest Stars * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews * Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney/ Maddie Rooney * Tenzing Norgay Trainer as Parker Rooney * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney * Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney * Benjamin King as Pete Rooney * Zendaya as KC Cooper * Kamil McFadden as Ernie Cooper * Trinitee Stokes as Judy Cooper * Veronica Dunne as Marissa Miller * Kadeem Hardison as Craig Cooper * Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott (cameo) Trivia * Girl Meets World Holiday Season had three out of three specials. * Sabrina Carpenter confirmed the special via Twitter on May 29, 2015. * Disney Channel ordered the specials on April 1, 2015. * Filming commenced June 2, 2015 and ended June 10, 2015. * Previous Boy Meets World characters, Eric, Shawn, Alan and Amy all had special guest appearances. * Jessie Prescott from another Disney show, JESSIE, ''made a short cameo. So if you count this, the GMW Holiday Season had two crossovers, and ''Girl Meets World ''and KC Undercover had technically three. ''Liv & Maddie, ''if you count this, had four crossovers. * Even Debby Ryan tweeted on Twitter, on June 13, 2015, she was going to be in the special. * Fans thought Debby would reappear as Aubrey, from Season 2, of GMU. * Zendaya didn't enjoy filming Girl Meets Liv & Maddie Undercover. * Kira Cooper from ''KC Undercover, ''didn't appear in Girl Meets Liv & Maddie Undercover. * Previously, Girl Meets Liv & Maddie Undercover had a petition online, for Disney Fans, that wanted it to happen, and even had a Twitter account. Around April 19, 2015, in the early hours of that day, the petition had over 100,000,000,00 signatures from fans all over the globe. * Amir Mitchell-Townes who portrays Zay, in ''Girl Meets World, ''was the only recurring character. ** Due to this, Amir almost withdrew from appearing in Girl Meets Liv & Maddie Undercover, but decided he wanted to be in his first crossover appearance. * Girl Meats World Special Holiday Season aired in Summer, Halloween and Christmas respectively. ** The Special did not air in the UK & Ireland. * Trends were going on on the first episode of three of the special. * A Disney Fan reported Zendaya being shady towards Sabrina Carpenter in the crossover, but both Zendaya and Sabrina declined it both, saying their best-friends and then the fan got in huge trouble. * Disney Channel didn't support the special for some-reason; A worker at Disney stated that they were working on a brand-new project entitled ''The Fashionistas, which is based on the Barbie doll line. It was going to be produced by ''It's A Laugh Productions, ''who also produced shows, such as, ''Girl Meets World, That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Cory in the House, Wizards of Waverly Place ''and ''The Suite Life on Deck. ''It was picked up on August 6, 2015, one day after the special aired, and ran for three seasons, before getting cancelled by Disney in early 2016, due to Disney not being able to continue on or produce the sitcom. The show moved to Nickelodeon in April 2017, for a fourth season and is doing well. * Originally, the season was going to have five specials, but Disney deducted the 5 episodes, due to Peyton Meyer filming ''The Fashionistas ''at the same time. Gallery